otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer
A Necromancer are the link between the afterlife and the living world for all spirits. It is an ability they are born with, sometimes a gift, sometimes a curse, but ever-present in their lives. Necromancers are one of the rarer supernatural races as not everyone in a Necromancer family will be born with powers, there does not seem to be much correlation between weaker and stronger Necromancer bloodlines being more likely to develop powers as Jaime Vegas only mentions one other member of her family having powers while Detective John Findlay mentions two others, albeit even weaker than himself and thus unlikely to count as Necromancers themselves. As seen with Detective John Findlay's family, some become unaware of what they are, and the greater supernatural world, as they have very few family members showing powers strong enough to count them as Necromancers and thus have little knowledge on how their powers work or their full uses, Detective John Findlay for example was unaware that ghosts could be summoned, channeled or returned to their bodies. Abilities & Powers * Mediumship - Necromancers can see and hear the dead and vice versa. Certain herbs and relics can be (and frequently are) used to enhance or repel these phenomena, but necromancers are not spellcasters, and their power is inherent. Some incantations may be used as well, old sounding, and passed down from generation to generation, likely unique to one line of necromancer. The summoning of spirits is typically done graveside (or wherever the body rests), but a powerful necromancer may be able to call to a spirit from a distance (though exerting this show of power exhausts the necromancer for a few days, and renders them incapable of using their powers for a period no less than a week). *'Summoning the dead' - Necromancers can summon the dead. To summon the dead, they need artifacts of death. In that kit, there would be everything from grave dirt to scraps of moldy grave clothes to, well, dead things, travel-size pieces of them. Only the censer remained, burning vervain, which necromancers used when contacting either traumatized souls, such as murder victims, or the souls of those who didn't realize they were spirits. * Channeling - Necromancers can channel the dead and let them speak through them or take over their body. * Corpse reanimation - Necromancers can reanimate corpses and turn them into zombies. The bodies are reanimated by the return of the individual's spirit to the flesh. Weaknesses * Insanity - It's a hard life, never knowing if the tap on your shoulder is coming from the living or dead. As natural conduits to the living world, an unlucky necromancer could be constantly haunted by restless spirits seeking favors or simply mischief. The minds of even the luckiest and most disciplined necromancers eventually crumble. Known Necromancers * Reuben Aldrich * Sarah Dermack * Molly O'Casey * Roberta Shaw * Chloe Saunders * Jaime Vegas * Tee * Margaret * Detective John Findlay * Ben Fellows Category:Races Category:Necromancer